


The Wrong Baby

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Kirk only wanted the one.





	The Wrong Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Wrong Baby  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Janice Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 231  
>  **Summary:** Kirk only wanted the one.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'formula' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

The second Captain Kirk walked into his quarters he knew immediately something was amiss. It wasn’t that he minded Yeoman Rand being in his quarters as a matter of fact he was quite happy for her to stay as long as she liked. But it was the other little.. guest she had brought with her that was giving him pause.

“What is that?”

“What do you think it is?” She adjusted the bundle in her arms and pointed to the bag on the floor near the door. “Would you hand me that bottle of formula?”

_A bottle of....?_ A sigh swept through him. “Why is there a baby in my quarters?” 

“I said I’d watch her while her parents were out.” She popped the bottle in the baby’s mouth. “But then I remembered I’d left something for her on the ship and came back to get it. I was waiting to let you know that I would be a little late for our date.” She balanced the baby as she stood. “Do you want to hold her?”

Captain Kirk shook his head and quickly took two steps backwards. “No, thank you.” The little one was the wrong baby for him. There was only one baby he was interested in holding and he planned on doing that as soon as she returned.

Soft laughter followed Yeoman Rand as she left the room


End file.
